


Las manzanas caen cerca unas de otras

by CattivaRagazza



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Spoilers Dressrosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las manzanas caen cerca del árbol, y por tanto caen cerca unas de otras. Quizás por eso Scarlet y Violet se parecían tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las manzanas caen cerca unas de otras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda, a nadie más que a él.  
> Notas: Contiene spoilers de Dessrosa, pero de todas maneras no dice mucho y nada que se entienda muy fácilmente.  
> Comenté en una foto que subió Naghi en facebook que encontraba parecidos a Sanji y Violet con Kyros y Scarlet, este fic es reflejo de ello y de hay surgió. Mientras trataba de dormir y a mi musa le daba por trabajar.  
> EDITADO 28.01.2015

Se parecían, era lo único que podía pensar Kyros mientras se ocultaban a la espera de que los juguetes volvieran a su forma original para iniciar el ataque contra Doflamingo. Violet con su hermana mayor, su amada Scarlet, en verdad se parecían.

La veía discutir con Sombrero de paja sobre el plan y sobre que había que esperar, y luego el comentario acerca de que su compañero no era tan imprudente, ni tan lento de entendimiento.

–¿Quién?

–Pierna negra.

–¿Sanji?

–Sí –Violet desvió levemente la mirada–, Sanji.

Es en ese momento cuando Kyros lo nota, cuando la ve hablar con Sombrero de paja sobre ese chico, es cuando nota lo mucho que se parece a su hermana. Verla hacer los mismos gestos que hacía Scarlet. Fruncir de la misma manera el ceño cuando pregunta por él tratando de no hacer patente su preocupación, la pequeña sonrisa al saber que está en su barco y por tanto bien, y el brillo en los ojos. Kyros es consciente de todo lo que oculta ese brillo en los ojos de Violet al hablar del compañero pirata de Sombrero de paja.

Sí, definitivamente las hermanas se parecen. Una se enamoró de un asesino y la otra acabó enamorada de un pirata.

 

FIN

 


End file.
